Fox cub
by Kindred01
Summary: 10 year old Stiles is a fox and he is lost and running from hunters when Peter finds him. There will be pairing lot later on
1. Chapter 1

**(Not yet edited) **

Peter curled his nail under Stiles chin, and tilted his head up and made him look at him "Look at this a little lost fox out in the woods." He said looking down at the little boy with the fox ears and tail, his eyes filled with tears from his fall the sound of dogs barking echoed around them making Stiles whimper "Poor thing let Uncle Peter look after you." He smiled as he picked up the fox cub and warped his jacket around him and carried him away from the dogs.

"Hey there little guy my name is Talia, can you tell me where your skulk is?" Asked a dark hair woman, the little cub pulled his tail close to himself and looked up at her

"I...I don't know." He answered from behind his tail, she looked up at Peter he gave her a look at said 'not here' she looked back at Stiles and knelt at his level

"Are you hurt?" Stiles nods "let's see?" she asked softly, sniffing Stiles moves his tail away and see the cord of a snare looped around his ankle "Oh you poor boy." Talia said "You didn't see this?" She asked Peter

"I didn't have much time there been hunters in the woods. It seems he got out of it." Peter said

"The cord is still around his ankle." She told him, she rubbed his leg and looked up at Stiles "Tell me your name?" she asked

"S...Stiles." he said Peter and Talia froze and looked at each other,

"The Sheriffs kid." Peter breaths as Stiles nods, the dark hair woman looks back at Stiles

"Okay Stiles this is what's going to happen Peter is going to go and find your dad okay while I fix your leg up and if Peter is not back by the time I healed your leg you can have a lolly." She told him, Stiles nods as Peter leaves the room.

Peter walked out the room and grabs his coat as he see a young teen walk in, the teen stops and sniffs the air "We have a fox here?" He asked, Peter nods

"Yeah a kit, hunters were after him." He told him as he pulled his coat on "Your mum wants me to find his dad but his skulk has already been killed. I know his dad is the Sheriff and he isn't a fox." He said, the boy nodded and heard a cry from the living room "And that would be here pulling the snare off his leg."

"W...What they are using Snare?"

"Only on the foxes." Peter said as he walked out into the rain to his car.

Stiles sat there crying on the sofa at the pain running though his leg and up his body "Shhh Stiles, I know I know it hurts." She said pulling him up and onto her lap and let the cub cry against her as he rubbed his back. The teen from outside the room walked into the living room and saw his mother place her hand on 10 year's leg and start to heal the wound. Talia looked up to see him she smiled "Hey Derek I would like you to met Stiles, Stiles I would like you to met my son Derek." She said, Derek watched the little boy look up at him with his large chocolate eyes but he looked at the two pointy ears on his head and the reddish fluffy tail

"Hi." He said to him

"H...Hi."

"He's going to stay with us for a little bit until we can find his dad." She said, Derek nodded but kept looking at the 10 year old.

It was late when Peter returned, Stiles was a sleep on the sofa Talia stood over the sofa looking down at the sleep child when a soaking wet peter came in. She looked at him as he took his coat off "Well?" she asked,

"Is he in there?" He asked, she nods to him "Come here." He told her, she moved away from the sofa and walked into the kitchen with him

"What's happening?"

"Sheriff got in to a car accident, he's been rushed to the hospital they said it's not looking good." Talia sighed and rubbed her eyes "They know we have Stiles and they don't want to move." She nods

"Yeah okay, I will set a bed up for him we won't tell him until tomorrow let the little guy have some rest." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Scooping her arms under the thin boy she picked Stiles up and carried him up the stairs, his head rested on her shoulder as she walked up the stairs heading to one of the bed empty spare bed rooms. She opens the door just as her eldest daughter Laura opens the door "What's going on?" whispered

"I will tell you and the other tomorrow, just for now go back to bed."

"Okay mum." Laura said as she ducked back inside as Talia moved into the bed room with Stiles, she placed the fox kit on the bed and took his shoes off and the pulled the covers up to his chin. Stiles stir and open his eyes a crack

"Daddy?" he called out

"No sorry little one, you dad is working late and asked me to keep an eye one you for the night."

"Daddy's always working." He said as he curled up into a ball to sleep, Talia sighed and kissed the top of his head and got up

"Call me if you need me okay, my room is just down the hall." She told him as she closed the door just a jar and headed back down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the family sit around the table, the sun had just started to creep out it was early in the morning and Stiles was still a sleep in the spare room as the Hale children came to sit down at the kitchen table, Talia placed their brakes fast in front of them

"Mum it's too early." Derek growled at the table, Talia slapped him the back of the head

"Don't growl and now eat up." She told him

"Where are dad and Uncle Peter?" Laura asked "Is this about foxy up stairs?" she asked as he ate

"Yes it is, okay so some of you know that yesterday Peter brought home a fox kit he was injured as he tried to feel the hunter's cull yesterday."

"Cull? I thought that was stopped?" Derek asked looking up now wide awake

"It is, but these hunters play out of the hunter's codes the foxes don't tend to harm people unless they have no other choice I don't know why these group of hunters are doing this." She said she stopped and when the phone went off.

She stood up and walked over to the phone "Hello?" All three kids listen as Talia talked "I see thank you, yes I will okay thank you for letting me know bye." She put the phone down and sighed before walking back into the kitchen "What's wrong?" Cora asked

"The Sheriff died an hour ago complication from the car accident, the doctor that called said they tried everything but his wounds were to…"

"Didn't someone give him the bite?" Laura asked

"We couldn't risk someone seeing the bites."

"What about the Kit's Skulk?" Derek asked her, Talia shook her head

"They were all killed yesterday, Stiles is the last of the foxes Beacon Hills."Talia said, the table was quiet they looked at her "You father has gone with Peter to talk things over with the police, this morning."

"Does that mean Stiles will live with us?" Cora asked

"It does mean that for the time being. His mother was a fox along with the rest of her family and they have been killed, I don't know about the Sheriff side of the family." She said as she pours some coffee for the older people of the group.

It was now really quiet around the table as they family at that was until they heard "Mrs Talia?" The small voice called out, all the wolves jumped as they turned to looked at the young fox boy; he stood by the kitchen doo there rubbing his eyes his tail curled around his waist

"How in god's name did he sneak up on us like that?" Derek said, Stiles looked a little taken back by the wolf's comments

"Derek hold your tongue!" Talia growled at him as she turned to look at Stiles, he looked wide up at her, and she could see the heavy bags under his eyes "Morning Stiles?"

"Morning Mrs Talia."

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I had a bad dream." He said softly, she walked over to him and knelt down in front of him; Talia reached out and touched the young boy's shoulders

"Was it about the hunters?" She asked quietly

"Yes." He sniffed as Talia picked him up and sat him between Cora and Derek.

She smiled softly at him as rubbed his back "Is there anything you would like to eat?" She asked as she placed milk in front of the young fox, Stiles shrugged "Well little on you need to eat." She said, as she set about filled his plate with bacon, eggs, sausage and toast "Laura can you make sure Derek and Cora get's to school?" she asked

"Yeah mum." She said standing up and leaving the room with Cora.

"I can take myself to school I'm not four!" Derek said as he watched Stiles,

"I know you're not four and you know why I want you to go with your sister!" she growled flashing her red eyes at him Derek looked down into his plate and then looked at Stiles, the little boy turned to look at Derek with wide eyes , the wolf gave a low growl and the fox kit tilts his head to show submission "Oi Sour face get a move on!" Laura shouted from the hallway.

Once they were alone and the others have gone to school, Stiles looked at Talia "My dad is dead isn't he." He asked, she sat straight up in her chair and looked at the kit

"Did you hear me talking?" she asked

"No… I have a feeling." He said as he rubbed his eyes again feeling the hot stick of tears burning his eyes "I...I can't feel them anymore their not there." He started to cry touching his head pulling, away from the table Talia picked him up and pulled him back onto her lap and warped her arms around him

"Shhhh it's alright I have you." She told him as he cried his small hands held onto her for dear like a life line "I got you it will be okay Stiles." She looked up when she heard the front door open and close, she looked at Peter and her husband walk in with some boxes of the kit's belongs in their arms.

"There's more in the car." Peter said as he set the boxes down.

**A year later...**

Stiles was off ill from school as was a sleep, when Peter ran into the bed room waking him up "Stiles come on wake up the house is on fire." He told him, the kit sat up in bed and looked at Peter and then to the door where the smoke was billowing under the closed door

"Where mum?" Stiles asked him

"She down stairs getting the other outs." Peter said as he scoped him up pulling a blanket over Stiles head.

The wolf moved to the already open window with the boy in his arms, he climbed out on to the side of the roof and slowly started to walk "Un…cle Peter?" The scared voice trembled

"Shhh I got you, you can trust me okay." He told him as he came to Cora's bed room, she was also off school today because of the full moon had taken a lot out of her, he pulled the window open to the scared girl who climbed out with him "Keep quiet." He told her as they moved down the hot roof, he could hear gun shots being fire and knew the hunters were stood outside the front of the house

"MAKE SURE NO ONE GETS OUT!" Yelled a blonde woman

"What about the human's inside?" A man next to her said, she turned to look at him

"Make sure no one gets out." She said coldly with a smile on her face, Peter watched her remembering her face as he moved to the back of the house and climbed down.

Stiles and Cora started crying when he heard screams coming from inside the house and covered their ears, Peter picked up the dark hair girl and carried her over to his car that was always hidden from view. He placed then in the back and got into the front "No what about mum and dad!" Cora yelled

"I can't do anything; we have to get out of here before they find us!" Peter said as he drove the car and speed off before the hunters could figure anything out.

****

6 years later

Two teens stood in the wood looking though the fallen leaves "I swear it's here somewhere." Scott said looking for his inhaler; Stiles rolled his eyes as he helped his friends look for it thought the wet leaves

"I don't see why dude you're a wolf now?" He said as stood up, his fox ears twitching to the sound of something moving behind them

"I know but I want it back, what if the sheriff sees it and thinks' it was my fault that girl is dead!" Scott said, Stiles rolls his eyes

"I don't think he will, Uncle Peter isn't that bad." He said scratching his ears.

"Dude he bite me!" Scott said standing up and looked at him showing him his bandaged up side

"He said he was sorry."

They stood quiet for a while looking at each other when they heard "Is this what you're looking for?" Both teen's turned around; Stiles froze as he stood looking at the man in front of him and holding up the inhaler, Scott nodded and threw him

"Oh umm thanks." Scott said as he caught it, the man turned to looked at Stiles

"What are you doing here?" Stiles growled as his tail curled around him

"Looking for Laura." Derek told him, the fox tilted his head

"I haven't seen her since you to left." Stiles told him, the wolf shifted uncomfortable on his feet, he could smell anger and sadness coming off the teen that he once saw a little brother

"He saw her." Derek said pointing to Scott. Stiles spun around and looked at Scott, the dark hair teen put his hands up and shook his head

"I never saw her how am I to know what this Laura girl looks like!" Scott said panicking

"Well you saw Half her." Derek growls at Scott, the fox teen looks back at Derek

"W...What?" His eyes widen in fear "No, Peter would have said something!"

"Peter probably told you that me and Laura left because we didn't care, Uncle Peter is good at playing the fiddle Kit."

"No you left me, Cora and Peter when we needed you…"

"Has Peter's eyes turned red since yesterday?" Derek growled at him, Scott looked between the two with a worried look

"What?"

"Has Peter's eyes turned red since last night?"

"I don't know? Are you saying that Uncle Peter killed Laura?… Fuck you Derek…" Stiles yells as storms off

"Stiles!" Derek yells at the young Fox as he runs away, Scott looked shocked as he watched his best friends leave he looked back at Derek

"What did you do to piss him off?" He asked

"I left." Derek said as walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles screeches his jeep to a stop outside the sheriff's station, he then jumps out the jeep and bursts into the sheriff's office. His eyes were red and puffy and tears running down his face, he walks up to Peter who looked up at him "Stiles what is wr…"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT IT WAS LAURA WHO WAS RIPPED IN HALF!" He screamed, Peter froze at the teen's screams as the others in the station looked around at the fox teen. Peter looked at him and blinked

"How…"

"DEREK, FUCKING DEREK TOLD ME, HE TOLD ME THAT MY SISTER IS FUCKING DEAD AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME OR CORA!"

"Cora knows." Peter said, Stiles stopped and looked at him there was so much hurt on that played across his face. Peter knew he had to do something before the teen did a runner "Cora only knows because she felt it." Stiles took a step back "Stiles you know I don't mean anything by it, you're so close nit with me and Cora that I sometimes I forget…"

"That I'm not part of the family." The teen said bitterly, standing up Peter shook his head and walked over to the teen and pulled him into a hug

"You are part of the family Stiles; you are my little boy aren't you?" He asked looking down at him

"Yes." Stiles mumbles

"Yes what?" he asked

"Yes Uncle Peter." He said sniffing as he felt the older man's arms tighten around him in a comforting hug

"Okay good, now I didn't tell you because I knew you would get to upset…well like this." He said waving his arms at him.

Stiles grumbled and looked up at him as he sat down in front of the Peter's desk, his fingers always touching the little groves and notches on the desk that remains him of his father. He looked up when he saw Peter had moved back behind the desk "So Derek's back?"

"Yes." Stiles mumbled looking into his hands, his ears flatting against his head and a dark blush appeared on the teen's cheeks

"And?" Peter smirked at him

"And what?" Stiles said looking up at him "I'm pissed at him…and you!" He hissed, Peter chuckled and leaned back in his chair

"I am all about freedom of speech Stiles but don't swear." Peter smirked "No I was just meaning because you have a crush on him." He said, the fox teen stood up almost knocking his chair over

"I do not!" He cried out

"Stiles there is nothing wrong with having a crush on your brother." He said really pushing the teen's buttons now

"Stop it stop it!" Stiles yells at him

"Calm down I'm only messing with you, looks it's really okay." He said, Stiles growls at him

"I'm stay at Scott's tonight." He said before he stormed out the office and then the building.

As he was leaving he bumped into Derek, the teen bounced off him and fell to the floor, he let out a snarl as he looked up to see the dark hair wolf looking down at him "Hey fox." He said, the teen already feeling wound up didn't want Derek put setting him any more Stiles looked up at him trying to hid his tears

"What do you want?" Stiles snapped

"I see Peter had been doing his job and winding you up." He said, the teen let a low growl out as he pushed himself off the floor "Can we talk fox?" He asked

"What if I don't want to talk wolf." He growled, Derek raised an eye brow at him

"I don't want a fight." Derek told him

"Then leave."

"No." Derek told him as he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards his car

"GET OFF ME, DEREK GETS OFF ME!" He yelled as he was pushed into the car passengers seat, Derek got into the other side and growled at Stiles that shut up quickly as Derek drove off.

They drove down the road a sigh telling them they are leaving town, the teen's tears flatten against his head and tail curled around his middle as he looked around at the wolf "Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked as he looked at the dark hair wolf

"I'm taking you just out of town." He said, Stiles frowned as he looked at him

"I got that sour wolf but why?" He growled

"Why do you think, I'm keeping my promise." Derek told him, Stiles blinks at him and sits back

"Promise."

"Yeah don't tell me you forgot?" Derek asked looking at him from the corner of his eyes

"No."

"Good, there is a motel just up the road."


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the motel, Stiles was a sleep in the seat Derek's leather jacket over his shoulders the sun was setting and the sky had turned purple orange. Derek walked out and up to the desk "Room." He asked

"Single?" The man asked as he looked Derek up and down

"No double bed." He asked, the man looked to his car and saw the Stiles sleeping and then looks back at Derek before handing him the key.

When Derek got back to the car he woke the fox up, Stiles open his eyes blinking at Derek "Just up the road?" Stiles asked as he step out of the car and looked around the unknown area

"Let's just get inside before it rains." Derek said as he guided Stiles towards the Motel room. Once into the plan looking around seeing only one large bed, Stiles spun around and looked at the wolf

"You're not having sex with me." Stiles said sliding Derek's jacket off himself, the dark hair wolf just watched the teen as he felt his anger grow in the room

"That is what I promise." He said Stiles looked back at him and threw the jacket at Derek

" Yeah that is the promises you made me? That you will came back and make me your mate? Did this come to you after or before you fucked that bitch?" Stiles hissed, Derek eyes widen and then he snarled at Stiles before pushing the skinny teen to the wall

"I didn't know what was happening! Ahe used me!" Derek growled at him

"SHE KILLED VERY ONE WE LOVED!" He screamed at him "AND YOU LEFT ME! You left me and I had to deal with it alone, yes I had Cora and Uncle Peter but I wanted you!" He cried, he had tears running down his cheeks as he looked down to Derek's chest

"Stiles I wanted to take you with us, but Peter dug his heels in he wasn't going to let you go with me and Laura." Derek moved one hand to cupped the fox's cheek.

Stiles looked up at him and blinked as tears ran down his cheek, leaning forward Stiles felt Derek's hot breath cover his skin. He looked at the wolf's lips and saw that they were parted showing the tips of his fangs, his eyes moved up the man's face to his eyes and looked into the bright blue eyes of the wolf in front of him "I would never leave my future mate." He whispered to him as he caught Stiles' lips. The teen whimpered as he kissed back letting his hand warped around Derek's neck as the wolf moved close to him pinning him to the wall, Derek moved his hands down and pulled Stiles legs up around the wolf's waist as the kiss deepens.

The wolf pulled the fox off the wall and onto the bed and knelt above him "I won't leave you again." He said as he kissed him again before he moved his mouth down his neck, Stiles turns his head and lets Derek mouth attack his neck feeling the fangs graze along he tender skin making him moan and shiver. The tongue licked along the pulse

"Derek." Stiles moaned as he felt the fangs sunk into his pale skin, the teen's tail warped itself around Derek's thigh as he let the tongue lap at the blood as he cleaned he bite.

After a while they laid on the each other side, Stiles was half a sleep with Derek was watching him, the wolf wasn't planning on taking his mate so soon of seeing him again, he wanted to wait for Stiles to be a little older and to be out of school before he did take him because of the chance that he could get pregnant and he wanted to wait a little while first.


End file.
